User blog:Typhron/Typhron, Marty Stu
Based off the Black Knight concept suggested by Megamas1, using my World of Warcraft Character Typhron as a template (with less dragoning, engineering, and elfishness). The character itself is a black haired man with a ponytail, who's calm demeanor is offset by his violent nature. Mechanic-wise he's a standard melee assassin early game and a carry later game, not unlike Fiora or Master Yi. Should note that much of flavor-y stuff is left undone due to me understanding what the hell I'm getting myself into. If you have any feedback feel free to leave it. General Stats |date = Never |health = 40 |attack = 95 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 69 |hp = 400 (+80) |mana = 200 (+50) |damage = 45 (+4) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+3%) |range = 150 |armor = 15.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 7 (+0.8) |speed = 345 }} Abilities AD}} of his maximum mana as additional physical damage, at the cost of per attack. If Typhron has no mana, this effect will not work }} Typhron's next basic attack strikes with a furious blow, cleaving in a short area around him for physical damage. After striking an enemy Typhron gains attack speed and flat movement speed for 3.5 seconds. Additionally, If 3 or more enemies are hit he can activate this ability again to cleave a second time, extending the duration of the speed buff up to 7 seconds. |leveling = 350 |cooldown= }} Shifts to the next seal inscribed on Typhron's weapon, empowering it for a bit. The seals will cycle in the following order: Rage, Reckoning, Retribution (this cycle repeats itself). Typhron always starts with Seal of Rage, and activating this ability restores some of his mana. Doubles the damage of the new active stance for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 6 |costtype=mana }} Typhron's auto attacks rend the target, dealing damage and a % of the target's missing health as physical damage over 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to five times per attack and Typhron's auto attacks refresh the bleed's duration, but stacks are not gained when Typhron is in another stance. Additionally, Typhron's attacks slow the target for a 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling= }} Every 4 seconds Typhron gains a stack of Reckoning, up to 4 (this cannot be lowered with cooldown reduction). A charge of Reckoning is consumed when Typhron auto attacks, dealing half his total AD as a second attack. Switching to this stance makes Typhron start with 2 charges,and the second attack will proc-on hit effects. Additionally, Typhron's attacks restore 2 + (1 x level) health per attack |leveling= }} The extra damage dealt by his passive is dealt as true damage instead of physical damage, but the mana cost is doubled. ( ). |leveling= }} }} Typhron channels for 2.5 seconds. If Typhron successfully finishes the channel he regains health equal to a % of his maximum mana. The first enemy ability used on Typhron will be blocked, but will break his concentration and consume mana equal the amount of health that would've been regained. Silences will not be blocked, and if Typhron doesn't have enough mana to be consumed he will take full damage from the spell as true damage. |leveling = % max mana}} |cooldown= |costtype=mana }} Typhron leaps to target location, landing with such force that the ground explodes beneath him. Each subsequent leap in the next 8 seconds will do extra damage at the cost of mana. The cost and damage increase can stack up to 5 times. Leap of Wrath triggers on-hit effects and Typhron's Seals and passive, but can't deal critical damage. He will take a moment to recover, being suppressed while he dislodges his axe. * Cost of each nth Leap of Wrath (n x 100): 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 mana * Total cost of using Leap of Wrath n times: 100 / 300 / 600 / 1000 / 1500 / 2100 mana * Missile Speed: 1400 |leveling= seconds. |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Recommended Items Lore Responses Selection * "I'd gladly die for Demacia. But? I'd rather kill for it." Movement * "Hiyup." * "As you say." * "Better to fight, than curse the road." * *hums a little, sounding happy and upbeat* * "Time and Timing. Remember that." * "" Attacking * "That didn't take long, did it?" * "Finally." * "Good. Vera was bored." * "It would be my personal pleasure to beat them up." * "You clicked on someone? They must perish." Taunts Typhron raises his blade, balancing a boulder on the axe's tip saying the first line. He then let's the boulder drop, slicing in it half horizontally. After such he slowly resumes his standing position. * "Ya see this?" *cuts the boulders* "This is what you are up against." * If a is within 2000 units and is visible: "'Ey Darius. What's wrong with your wrist?" Jokes * "You know what? I could use a Scrunchie..." * "Wonder if I can catch 'Princess Ponies' after this..." After finishing channeling E * "Okay. Where was I?" Dying from E * "Et Tu?" * "Should've seen that coming..." (Rare) Landing with R * "Demacia!" * "Demaci-" *gets cut off by the sound of the landing* Changelog . * Updated the responses a little. Initial Release * (Passive): Like Huskar from Dota/2 only one of Typhron's abilities cost mana. The rest of Typhron's mana pool is is drained every time he auto attacks, making his autos deal additional damage based on his max mana. Kind of like the . * (Q) A Cleave "on next hit" ability not unlike ( ) that raises Typhron's movement and attack speed for a short duration. If more than 3 enemies are hit, Typhron can cleave a second time. * (W) All-in-one-button Stances that cycles through each with each activation (Like mixed with ). ** Seal of Rage: Causes the target to Bleed, not unlike ** Seal of Reckoning: Causes Typhron's occasional auto attack to deal a double strike (for half damage), not unlike, uh... . ** Seal of Retribution: Converts the damage done by the passive into true damage, not unlike or . Triples the passive's mana cost, though. * (E) that scales off Typhron's Maximum Mana. Doubles as a spell shield, but actually punishes the player for using it as such. * ® in Physical form, with many a trade off (doesn't stack to 10, but can apply on-hit effects such as the Seals and Typhron's passive). }} ... Self insertion get This is surprisingly not shit This is unsurprisingly godawful Category:Custom champions